


You Are Stunning

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas reminds you of how beautiful you really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally here. Not sure how I feel about it, but practice makes perfect, right? Like I’ve said, Cas is a scary character for me to write, so be kind! :D

You glared at the blinking numbers between your feet. You felt as if they were mocking you. Stepping of the scale, you stepped back on, hoping it was just a mistake, some cruel joke. Nope. Those three unholy numbers flashed up at you and you groaned in frustration. Three pounds. How could you have gained weight? You were a hunter, for goodness sake! It was a pretty active lifestyle, all the running and fighting should be toning you up. But then again, living with the Winchesters, you had picked up on Dean’s eating habits.

Annoyed, you threw your clothes back on, pushed the scale under the sink, and walked out. It was dinner time, and it was your turn to cook.

“BOYS!” you yelled, hoping they would here you somewhere in the bunker.

“In here!” called Sam. You wandered into the library, following his voice.

“I’m about to make dinner. Whaddya want?” you leaned against the doorway.

“Burgers! You make the best in town,” Dean said with a wink. You knew he was just trying to soften you up so you would make his favorite, but hey, he was right.

“Sam? That sound okay?”  you asked. Sam was always a bit more healthy than the two of you when it came to eating.

“Sounds perfect,” he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later and you had dinner ready. The table was set with burgers, homemade fries, salad (for Sam, of course) and beer. Dessert was still in the oven, but you could smell the cherries in the pie. You didn’t usually cook this much food, but the guys had been through some rough hunts lately and they deserved it.

“DINNER!” you yelled, turning to wash your hands. You heard to boys walk in behind you.

“Wow! That smells amazing!” Sam wrapped his arm around your side and gave you a squeeze before sitting down.

“Ditto,” garbled Dean, his mouth already stuffed with his burger.

“God, Dean, manners!” you chastised, smacking his arm playfully. Occasionally, you had to step in and play mom when the boys were acting like children.

“Sorry,” he laughed, washing the food down with a beer.

Turning to your own plate, you suddenly thought of those numbers on the scale. Suddenly, the smell of the greasy food made your stomach turn. You pushed your plate away and pulled a bowl of salad in front of you.

“What’s with the rabbit food?” Dean looked at you questioningly. He knew your appetite was almost as big as his.

“Uh…nothing. Just feel like salad tonight. Is that alright with you?” You snapped a little too harshly. You regretted it as soon as the words came out, but Dean just shrugged it off and kept eating. The salad was just what you expected: disgusting. Ugh it was so gross. There was a reason you only ever made enough for Sam.

Once you had choked down enough, you pushed away from the table and got up to leave.

“I’m going to my room. Think you guys could do the dishes tonight?”

“Of course. Thanks for dinner again!” Sam replied, shooing you off towards your room.


	3. Chapter 3

Once you got to your room, you shut your door and locked it. Stripping down to your underwear, you stood in front of your mirror. Big mistake. All you could see was the weight you had gained. You had never noticed it before, but your underwear and bras  _were_  getting a little tight. You twisted this way and that in a desperate attempt to find a good angel. No such luck, every pose seemed to accentuate your ever-growing weight.

 _Ugh. Look how fucking fat I am._  You pinched at your stomach, pulling and kneading your skin as if it was modeling clay that would magically do what you asked. _Fucking piece of shit. Can’t even keep off a few pounds_. You walked over to your nightstand, cursing yourself for what you were about to do. It had been awhile, but those three pounds pushed you over the edge. Hastily opening the drawer, you pulled out the small pocket knife.

Perched on the edge of your bed, you put the blade you your forearm, relishing the cool comfort of the metal before you raked it across the soft skin. Three cuts for three pounds. Another for disappointing yourself. You watched quietly as your arm was colored in bright red. You let it sit for a moment before wrapping a bandana around your arm, tears pooling in your eyes. You sat there, hunched over in tears while you pressed a bloody cloth to your arm.  _What a fucking mess you are. What a disappoint excuse for a girl._ The thoughts and self-hate ate away at you until you were sobbing, your chest heaving.

The sound of your crying drowned out the sounds of wings fluttering at the end of your bed. In fact, it wasn’t until you felt a rough hand gently take your wrist that you even knew anyone was there. You jerked your head up, frightened but unprepared to fight back.

“Oh, Cas. Hi.” Pulling your wrist from the angel’s hand, your mind raced to come up with a good excuse for the bloody that had begun to pool around your feet.  

 “My apologies. I didn’t mean to frighten you but I could sense your distress. But it appears I’ve come just in time” Cas looked at you with concern. “What happened to your arm?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I just…bad hunt. Cut myself on some glass. I’ll be fine.”

“Why are you crying? Does it hurt? Let me heal you.” He began to tug at the now soaked cloth. You could see the confusion in his face when he saw the four neat slices, angry and puckered. “This was not an accident.” 

You started to cry again at the anger burning in Cas’ eyes.

“Who did this to you?” he demanded angrily. “They will not know the meaning of…”

“Cas. Stop.” You said softly. “It’s…it’s no one’s fault.”

“I don’t understand. How did this happen?” His blue eyes pressed you for answers. You looked away, not wanting to share the truth.

“Nothing, really. Forget it.” Forcing yourself to look up, you could see that Cas’ gaze had pulled from you and was fixed on the floor beside your feet. You followed his eyes and came to rest on the bloody pocket knife. You must have dropped it when Cas flew in. He bent down slowly to pick it up, inspecting it closely. You saw the realization fill his eyes, the pieces falling into place in his mind.

“You did this. Why?” His voice was flat, you could tell he was controlling himself but his trench coat was trembling.

“Because I’m a failure, Cas. That’s why. I’m a terrible hunter, I’m a disappointment to everyone, I’m fat, I can’t even…” your voice broke and began to sob. Cas knelt in front of you, his hand touching your arm gingerly. The cuts and blood disappeared instantly, but somehow, you could still feel the pain of each one. Cas cupped your chin softly, raising it to meet his eyes.

“Did someone tell you all this?”

“They didn’t have to,” you whispered. You closed your eyes, noting how calloused Cas’ hands were. His thumb brushed away the salty tears from your cheeks. Your eyes fluttered opened when his thumb was replaced with his lips. He pressed a kiss to your cheek. The rough stubble on his chin tickled your soft cheek. Before you could say anything, he had found your mouth. His lips moved against yours, spreading a warmth through your entire body.

“You’re wrong, you know,” he said when he finally pulled away.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re a wonderful hunter. One of the best I’ve seen. And you’ve never disappointed me. Not in the slightest. And…” he paused, seemingly embarrassed at what he was about to say.

“And?” you pressed.

“You’re beautiful. Stunning, in fact.” He smiled before leaning in to kiss you again. You blushed. Cas had never said such things to you. This was all very new. You let your hands wander up in to his dark hair, pulling him tighter. His tongue traced your bottom lip and when you gasped in surprised, he pushed in. It felt like forever, the two of you entangled in each other, before Cas rose up and let his hands rest on your shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I did not mean for that to happen. Since my short time as a human, I find it hard to resist certain earthly…pleasures.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

All sense of sadness had left you and before he could fly away, you pulled at his deep blue tie. It almost matched his eyes. He bent down at your tugging and you lay on your back. Nearly falling on top of you, Cas caught himself on his elbows, his face inches from yours. His eyes searched yours, wondering what you wanted. Before he could ask, you were attacking his mouth with fervor, eager to see where this might go. Any uneasiness that Cas might have been feeling had left him and he pushed his body against yours, his excitement growing.

Soon he moved his kisses to trail down your neck where he began to experiment. Nipping and sucking at the soft flesh, you encouraged him with quiet moans. Your hands pushed at his coat, sliding it off. Sensing your desire, he snapped his fingers and he was left shirtless, though his dress slacks remained. No need rush, right?

His fingers traced down your ribs to the hem of your shirt. He shot you a look before pulling it off in one quick motion. The look on Cas’ face was priceless when he realized you wore a bra underneath. He had likely never seen one before.

“Don’t worry Cas, I got it,” you laughed as he fumbled with the offending clothes. Before you could reach behind and undo the clasp, Cas had once again snapped his fingers and it was gone. This time, the look on his face was one of adoration. Blushing, you turned to look away. It had been awhile since anyone had you so vulnerable.

“Like I said. Stunning.” He whispered. Cas’ mouth was suddenly on your breast, hot and wet. He began to slide his tongue over the nipple, letting his teeth graze softly. You shuddered with pleasure under his touch. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No Cas, oh god no,” you whimpered, “it feels amazing.”

Cas returned his attention to your breasts while his hands worked down to your jeans. The button came loose and he slid your jeans to the floor. At the same time, you worked at his pants. After all, it was only fair. Nudging your legs apart, he let his fingers rub gently at your folds. You could feel your arousal soaking through. Moaning in appreciation, your arched your body tight to his. Sensing your desperation, he allowed a finger to slip underneath the cloth, his fingers quickly finding the small bundle of nerves.

“Cas!” you cried in pleasure. His finger slipped inside of you and before you could say a word, he began to pump quickly. Your breaths became ragged. You could feel yourself hurtling towards the edge of your orgasm but before you could get there, Cas pulled his hand away. His hands grabbed at your ass, pulling your hips to his. You could feel his erection, rock hard through his boxers. As if he couldn’t control it, he began to grind down, thrusting his hardened member against your pussy. With each thrust, he let himself grind against you, the cloth rubbing against your clit.

“Cas, please, fuck me. Please,” you whimpered. You couldn’t wait any longer. In an instant, you could feel his naked cock lined at your entranced. Your underwear (and his) had disappeared. Reaching down, you wrapped your fingers around his cock, squeezing lightly. You smiled at the soft moan that bubbled from his through. Guiding him in, you sighed happily. You rocked your hips up to meet his and soon, he began to return the favor.

“You feel so…so wonderful.” Cas’ voice was heavy with lust and you looked into his eyes, hooded with desire. He began to increase his pace, his thrusts going deeper and deeper each time. It wasn’t long before the heat in your stomach began to build again.

“Cas. Fuck Cas, I’m…I’m…” you stuttered, unable to finish your though.

“Me too,” he whispered gruffly in your hear. In only a matter of seconds, the two of you were crying out in pleasure. His hips stuttered as he released his load into you. Cas collapsed down next to you, his chest heaving and covered in a sheen of sweat. You let your hands wander up and down his body, tracing the muscles along his chest.

“Cas?” you whispered.

“Yes?” he turned to look at you, wearing an expression the you had never seen in him before: love.

“Thank you. For telling me I was beautiful.”

“Stunning.” He corrected.

“Yeah, well, no one has ever said that about me before.”

Cas rolled to his side, looking at you intently. Brushing a stray hair from your face, he leaned in to kiss the tip of your nose. “Of course. I would never lie to you.”

“I know,” you replied, kissing his throat. The rough stubble pricked against your skin but you didn’t mind. Snuggling in to his chest, you lay there as he carefully brushed the skin on your forearm.

“May I make one request?” he asked.

“Anything.”

“Please, don’t ever hurt yourself like that again. It causes me great pain to know that you hurt so deeply and I don’t know what I’d do if it happened again.” His voice caught in his throat. This clearly upset him, and it shocked you to see how much he cared.

“Of course Cas, I promise,” you replied, meaning every word.

“Thank you,” he murmured as he kissed the top of your head. “Now, sleep. You need to rest.” Touching your forehead with two fingers, you slipped into a pleasant unconsciousness wrapped in the arms of your angel. 


End file.
